touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mirage ～夜奏幻樂団
Archivo:Mirage_~_Night_Music_Ensemble_banner.png Mirage ~ Night Music Ensemble ( ) es un álbum de música de mistbell publicado el 04 de mayo de 2005 (Reitaisai 2). Es un álbum instrumental que cuenta con arreglos de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Perfect Cherry Blossom y Imperishable Night. Staff ;Arreglos : |longfi}} (SoundTeam,LORB) : |Aso Tami}} : |Dobu Usagi}} (dBu Music) :koro (mistbell) : |Mizuki Tomoe}} (LOVE MACHINE) :sun3 (Tribullets) : |rigyo}} (mistbell) : |Terunari Kouyou}} : |tuuten}} (Sakabato) :myu (COOL&CREATE) : |Minase Itsuki}} :YDK (Yuzuki Tei) :ripple (Ripple Tale) :Sakino (mistbell) :gp-ln (NeuzKraft) : |Komekome}} (Byou no Hito) :Sinon (PopKorn) : |nokuno}} :SHI (Seaside) : |Aojiru}} :MKT Pistas Disco 1 *01. Lunar Dial -slave of scarlet devil-''' (03:51) **arreglos: |longfi}} ** |Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *02. ''' (03:28) **''Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke ~ Hard Dance MIX'' **arreglos: |Aso Tami}} ** |Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *03. (04:54) **''Extend Ash ~ Person Digging'' **arreglos: |Dobu Usagi}} ** |Extend Ash ~ Person of Hourai}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *04. Sakura Tempest! (04:32) **arreglos: koro ** |Sakura, Sakura ~ Japanize Dream...}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *05. (04:43) **''Crystallized Silver -Floating Style-'' **arreglos: |Mizuki Tomoe}} ** |Crystallized Silver}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *06. transitory summer (03:55) **arreglos: sun3 ** |Crimson Tower ~ Eastern Dream...}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *07. (02:59) **''A Tama ga Haruno Miyako'' **arreglos: |rigyo}} ** |The Capital City of Flowers in the Sky}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *08. (06:30) **''Gensokyo Millennium -Aurora sky edition-'' **arreglos: |Terunari Kouyou}} ** |Gensokyo Millennium ~ History of the Moon}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *09. Imperishable Phantom (04:08) **arreglos: |tuuten}} ** |Retribution for the Eternal Night ~ Imperishable Night}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *10. (04:20) **''Haru o Tsugeru Kane None'' **arreglos: myu ** |The Fantastic Legend of Tohno}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom Disco 2 *01. In the name of Alice (05:18) **arreglos: |Minase Itsuki}} ** |Doll Judgment ~ The Girl Who Played with People's Shapes}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *02. (03:30) **''Evening Play'' **arreglos: YDK ** |A Dream that is more Scarlet than Red}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *03. (06:24) **''Plain Asia -Galaxy Mix-'' **arreglos: ripple ** |Plain Asia}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *04. PhantomFantasy -Heaven's Mix-''' (03:02) **arreglos: Sakino ** |Ghostly Band ~ Phantom Ensemble}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *05. ''' (05:43) **''Trancing Girl ~the Melody of the Library~'' **arreglos: gp-ln ** |Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *06. (04:32) **''****ing in a Neat Trip'' **arreglos: |Komekome}} ** |Voyage 1969}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *07. (04:38) **''Sagacious Wisdom of the East ~ Chronicle'' **arreglos: Sinon ** |Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *08. (02:42) **''The Curse of Tepes'' **arreglos: |nokuno}} ** |The Young Descendant of Tepes}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *09. (06:14) **''Shanghai Teahouse ~ Asian Arrange'' **arreglos: SHI ** |Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *10. (06:38) **''Piano Concerto "Remilia"'' **arreglos: |Aojiru}} ** |Septette for the Dead Princess}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *11. Girl's fantasia (04:25) **arreglos: MKT ** |A Maiden's Illusionary Funeral ~ Necro-Fantasy}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom Categoría:CDs de arreglos Categoría:Reitaisai 2 Categoría:Mistbell